


Crossed wires

by bluerobot



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Ficlet, Funny, M/M, Minific, Short Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerobot/pseuds/bluerobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty invites Billy over for beers whilst Kaya is out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed wires

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely unoriginal ficlet that was written in 10 mins.

Marty pops the caps on two bottles of beer using the stainless steel bottle opener that lives on top of his perpetually empty wine rack.

He pushes his hair back and returns to the living room, taking a swig from one frosty bottle before promptly spitting it everywhere in shock, spraying Kaya’s new soft furnishings with beer.

'Billy!!'

'Yeah?'

Sitting on the couch looking smug as fuck, with his arms stretched out across the back, and his legs crossed so that one ankle rests on the opposite knee, William Bickle sits in his socks and his shirt. All other clothes discarded over the back of the couch.

'You see something you like?'

'Billy, what the fuck?!'

'What?' he replies, a goofy smile on his face.

'Why the fuck are you....naked?!' Marty diverts his eyes, looking up at all the corners of the ceiling and then the floor.

Billy’s brow furrows in confusion, 'Well, I'm not naked, Marty,' he corrects him, 'I thought that...I thought when you invited me over for... ”

'What?!' scowls Marty, trying to cover his gaze with one of his forearms 'No!’

'Oh, so this isn't-'

'No, this is not what I meant!'

Billy laughs nervously, 'Whoops!' he reaches for a cushion to reinstate some form of modesty.

Marty steps cautiously towards the sofa with his eyes still covered and blindly outstretches his arm to hand Billy his beer. He uses his now free hand to cover his eyes and chances a peek through the gaps in his fingers.

'Put some fuckin' pants on Bickle.'

**Author's Note:**

> My bf came up with the idea for this in a conversation we were having about billy/marty hahaaaa so the idea is credited to him. We had a huge debate about wether or not billy should still have his underpants on... my relationship is weird.


End file.
